FROZEN TIME
by DOJICER
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que conocí a Jack varias cosas han pasado, ahora todo empieza a cambiar estoy confundida. ¿porque aun puedo verlo? ¿porque me niego a dejarlo ir? pero no siempre se puede vivir enamorada de un guardian, es un espiritu!... tengo que ver por mi, pero no tengo el valor. (mal summary, lo siento es mi primera historia, espero les guste)
1. Chapter 1

Frozen time

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación , algo somnolienta mire el reloj y la fecha había llegado por fin aquel día que había temido…. Mi cumpleaños.

Decidí dormir un poco más, no tenia muchos ánimos de asimilar mi edad

-"tengo tiempo tengo horario vespertino"- pensé mientras me cubría con las sabanas

-Así que es tu cumpleaños 20 eh- dijo un chico con la piel blanca y ojos azules que estaba recargado en mi escritorio

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cumplir años apesta- conteste sin mirarlo

-vamos, ¿no vas a celebrar o algo asi?- siguió el chico mientras me daba pequeños golpes con su cayado en la espalda

-Realmente no tengo muchas ganas, ni tiempo con los trabajos de la escuela- suspire mirándolo entre el espacio que dejaban la sabana . al ver su cara seria, continué

- aparte con que tu estés a mi lado Jack, me basta para festejar-

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa, caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado

-en este día tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-espero sea después de las 10 de la noche, recuerda que este semestre me cambiaron horario-

-cierto, pero aun así nos dará tiempo- mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y me besaba la mejilla

Camino a la escuela como era costumbre subí al coche y Jack tenia ese hábito de ir en la parte de atrás por si me encontraba con alguien pero este día sorpresivamente se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, realmente no se como reaccionar a eso asi que me limito a verlo.

-¿que?, se que soy irresistible, pero será mejor que conduzcas -

le enseño mi lengua y prendo el coche, lo que quedaba de trayecto termino siendo algo vergonzoso ya que en plena luz roja, Jack se puso a jugar con la radio y yo discutía con el mientras que del coche de a lado una señora me volteaba a ver pensando que hablo sola o que necesito terapia , la miro y ella evita mi mirada. Mientras que Jack esta a las carcajadas

Ufff jamás pensé que tenerte de copiloto sería tan molesto Jack, deberías quedarte en el portaequipajes- murmuré mientras bajábamos del coche

Pero será mejor que te acostumbres y si no quieres que la gente piense que estas loca no discutirás conmigo por la radio y además…..- fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve

Hey! Quien arrojó eso – yo no pude hacer mas que reír, no había sido yo, fue Marie , mi mejor amiga ( si, también puede ver a Jack frost , pero no es lo único especial que tiene)

Jajaja, pensé que esta ves la evitarías Jack- dijo mi amiga caminando hacia nosotros-

Como querías que estuviera preparado para eso, digo es latino américa si yo no les doy la nieve a ustedes no debería de haber nieve- mientras con su aliento formaba una bola

Vamos Jack recuerda que no eres el único que puede hacerlo- a lo lejos venia un chico idéntico a Jack pero tenia un ojo verde y otro azul,(no se a bien como es que Jack técnicamente se duplico, creemos que la culpa es Pitch, pero north no ha confirmado nada) Jack es el acompañante de Marie, como Frost de mi, (lo se es muy raro hasta para mi) , en un contenedor traía 3 bolas de nieve que luchaban por no derretirse ante la temperatura

Ambos chicos se saludaron y platicaban mientras mi amiga intentaba recogerse sus chinos en una coleta, lo cual era casi un reto

¿que tienes? te ves muy seria, y eso que es tu cumpleaños deberías estar feliz-

-lo se , pero es muy extraño, algo esta cambiando y no me gusta nada-

-si son cambios en tu cuerpo no me interesa saberlo chica-

jajaja, que tonta eres- dije mientras le quitaba la liga para cabello y le daba un ligazo con ella

bueno chicas en el receso las vemos, y Jimcy te esperaremos en la azotea de siempre , Marie y yo te preparamos algo- dijo el chico

-Sabes aun no me acostumbro a esto Marie , tener dos Jacks es….-

-genial- interrumpió entusiasmada

La mire y le sonreí , ella estaba tan feliz por que de algún modo ese Jack oji-verde era su mas preciado compañero, justo como yo y Jack (incluso la referencia me confunde hasta para contarte mi historia ¿no es ridículo?). ambas nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Durante la clase no pude concentrarme (digo no es que me esforzara mucho), varios recuerdos invadían mi mente como aquella vez hace 3 años…

**Flashback**

Una noche fría, estaba yo de intercambio estudiantil en el extranjero

"la nieve es tan hermosa, en mi país nunca cae nieve" pensaba mientras veía por la ventana

-¿qué haces, miras la nieve?- me preguntó la hija pequeña de la familia con la que estaba

-Si, es que de donde vengo, es muy difícil encontrar algo tan bello como la nieve cayendo-

-entonces ¿Jack frost no visita tu casa?- dijo un niño que entró a la

habitación

-¿quién es ese tal Jack frost, Jamie?-

-es quien trae la nieve, las ventiscas, los días nevados y casi todo lo que tenga que ver con el frio- dijo acercándose a la ventana

pues no nunca ha visitado mi lugar, lo mas cercano que hay a eso son granizadas pequeñas-

-pues cuando lo vea le diré que vaya- dijo con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos-

Le dirás cuando lo veas ¿eh?, ¿pero si es un mito como lo puedes ver?

-no, claro que no es un mito, el es real lo vi y además el hizo nevar en mi habitación, es parte de los guardianes también-

Jamie hablaba muy rápido que tuve que apoyarme en su hombro y decirle que le creía para que parara de hablar. En eso la mama de Jamie y Sophie entro con 2 tazas humeantes.

-bien niños, hora de dormir dejen a Jimcy descansar-

los niños se despidieron y Jamie me dijo que dejara la ventana sin seguro y tal vez me visitaría alguien.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Señorita Dojicer, me podría explicar la teoría administrativa que acabo de mencionar-

-ahm , este…. en realidad no entendí- (inteligente respuesta no es asi?)

-Le recomiendo que ponga mas atención, recuerde que esta en la carrera, ya no es una niña para distraerse viendo a la ventana-

el profesor volvió a explicar el tema, pero lo único que podía pensar yo era que tenia razón, ya no soy una niña entonces ¿porque todavía podíamos ver a Jack? , ¿porque todavía tenia la capacidad de asombro que caracteriza a los pequeños?, sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente eh intentar poner atención en el tema

Saliendo de clase, Marie y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea donde los "Jacks" nos esperaban , un lindo pastel una pequeña brisa, pase un rato agradable, después cada quien a su casa con su respectivo Jack.

Decidí no discutir con Jack, había mucho tráfico para quedar en ridículo, llegando a casa se encargo de enfriar el ambiente y se fue con Norte , dejándome hacer mis tareas y que durmiera


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen time

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación , algo somnolienta mire el reloj y la fecha había llegado por fin aquel día que había temido…. Mi cumpleaños.

Decidí dormir un poco más, no tenia muchos ánimos de asimilar mi edad

-"tengo tiempo tengo horario vespertino"- pensé mientras me cubría con las sabanas

-Así que es tu cumpleaños 20 eh- dijo un chico con la piel blanca y ojos azules que estaba recargado en mi escritorio

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cumplir años apesta- conteste sin mirarlo

-vamos, ¿no vas a celebrar o algo asi?- siguió el chico mientras me daba pequeños golpes con su cayado en la espalda

-Realmente no tengo muchas ganas, ni tiempo con los trabajos de la escuela- suspire mirándolo entre el espacio que dejaban la sabana . al ver su cara seria, continué

- aparte con que tu estés a mi lado Jack, me basta para festejar-

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa, caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó a mi lado

-en este día tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-espero sea después de las 10 de la noche, recuerda que este semestre me cambiaron horario-

-cierto, pero aun así nos dará tiempo- mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y me besaba la mejilla

Camino a la escuela como era costumbre subí al coche y Jack tenia ese hábito de ir en la parte de atrás por si me encontraba con alguien pero este día sorpresivamente se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, realmente no se como reaccionar a eso asi que me limito a verlo.

-¿que?, se que soy irresistible, pero será mejor que conduzcas -

le enseño mi lengua y prendo el coche, lo que quedaba de trayecto termino siendo algo vergonzoso ya que en plena luz roja, Jack se puso a jugar con la radio y yo discutía con el mientras que del coche de a lado una señora me volteaba a ver pensando que hablo sola o que necesito terapia , la miro y ella evita mi mirada. Mientras que Jack esta a las carcajadas

Ufff jamás pensé que tenerte de copiloto sería tan molesto Jack, deberías quedarte en el portaequipajes- murmuré mientras bajábamos del coche

Pero será mejor que te acostumbres y si no quieres que la gente piense que estas loca no discutirás conmigo por la radio y además…..- fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve

Hey! Quien arrojó eso – yo no pude hacer mas que reír, no había sido yo, fue Marie , mi mejor amiga ( si, también puede ver a Jack frost , pero no es lo único especial que tiene)

Jajaja, pensé que esta ves la evitarías Jack- dijo mi amiga caminando hacia nosotros-

Como querías que estuviera preparado para eso, digo es latino américa si yo no les doy la nieve a ustedes no debería de haber nieve- mientras con su aliento formaba una bola

Vamos Jack recuerda que no eres el único que puede hacerlo- a lo lejos venia un chico idéntico a Jack pero tenia un ojo verde y otro azul,(no se a bien como es que Jack técnicamente se duplico, creemos que la culpa es Pitch, pero North no ha confirmado nada). Jack es el acompañante de Marie, como Frost de mi, (lo se es muy raro hasta para mi) , en un contenedor traía 3 bolas de nieve que luchaban por no derretirse ante la temperatura

Ambos chicos se saludaron y platicaban mientras mi amiga intentaba recogerse sus chinos en una coleta, lo cual era casi un reto

¿que tienes? te ves muy seria, y eso que es tu cumpleaños deberías estar feliz-

-lo se , pero es muy extraño, algo esta cambiando y no me gusta nada-

-si son cambios en tu cuerpo no me interesa saberlo chica-

jajaja, que tonta eres- dije mientras le quitaba la liga para cabello y le daba un ligazo con ella

bueno chicas en el receso las vemos, y Jimcy te esperaremos en la azotea de siempre , Marie y yo te preparamos algo- dijo el chico

-Sabes aun no me acostumbro a esto Marie , tener dos Jacks es….-

-genial- interrumpió entusiasmada

La mire y le sonreí , ella estaba tan feliz por que de algún modo ese Jack oji-verde era su mas preciado compañero, justo como yo y Jack (incluso la referencia me confunde hasta para contarte mi historia ¿no es ridículo?). ambas nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Durante la clase no pude concentrarme (digo no es que me esforzara mucho), varios recuerdos invadían mi mente como aquella vez hace 3 años…

**Flashback**

Una noche fría, estaba yo de intercambio estudiantil en el extranjero

"la nieve es tan hermosa, en mi país nunca cae nieve" pensaba mientras veía por la ventana

-¿qué haces, miras la nieve?- me preguntó la hija pequeña de la familia con la que estaba

-Si, es que de donde vengo, es muy difícil encontrar algo tan bello como la nieve cayendo-

-entonces ¿Jack frost no visita tu casa?- dijo un niño que entró a la

habitación

-¿quién es ese tal Jack frost, Jamie?-

-es quien trae la nieve, las ventiscas, los días nevados y casi todo lo que tenga que ver con el frio- dijo acercándose a la ventana

pues no nunca ha visitado mi lugar, lo mas cercano que hay a eso son granizadas pequeñas-

-pues cuando lo vea le diré que vaya- dijo con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos

Le dirás cuando lo veas ¿eh?, ¿pero si es un mito como lo puedes ver?

-no, claro que no es un mito, el es real lo vi y además el hizo nevar en mi habitación, es parte de los guardianes también-

Jamie hablaba muy rápido que tuve que apoyarme en su hombro y decirle que le creía para que parara de hablar. En eso la mama de Jamie y Sophie entro con 2 tazas humeantes.

-bien niños, hora de dormir dejen a Jimcy descansar-

los niños se despidieron y Jamie me dijo que dejara la ventana sin seguro y tal vez me visitaría alguien.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Señorita Dojicer, me podría explicar la teoría administrativa que acabo de mencionar-

-ahm , este…. en realidad no entendí- (inteligente respuesta no es asi?)

-Le recomiendo que ponga mas atención, recuerde que esta en la carrera, ya no es una niña para distraerse viendo a la ventana-

el profesor volvió a explicar el tema, pero lo único que podía pensar yo era que tenia razón, ya no soy una niña entonces ¿porque todavía podíamos ver a Jack? , ¿porque todavía tenia la capacidad de asombro que caracteriza a los pequeños?, sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente eh intentar poner atención en el tema

Saliendo de clase, Marie y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea donde los "Jacks" nos esperaban , un lindo pastel una pequeña brisa, pase un rato agradable, después cada quien a su casa con su respectivo Jack.

Decidí no discutir con Jack, había mucho tráfico para quedar en ridículo, llegando a casa se encargo de enfriar el ambiente y se fue con North , dejándome hacer mis tareas y que durmiera

Capitulo 2

Continua **Flash back**

Una sensación como si me hubieran puesto hielos en la mejilla, desperté y justo arriba de mi estaba un chico flotando con un cayado, cabello blanco y ojos azules, no paraba de verme se me acerco mientras me incorporaba y lo ataque lanzándole cualquier cosa en mi camino (almohada, reloj, pantuflas) mientras le gritaba pervertido

Jamie entró y se interpuso entre los objetos que volaban y el muchacho

-alto no!, no es un pervertido es Jack frost-

-Jack frost? El de la escarcha que me dijiste?-

-si ese- decía mientras recogían las cosas que había lanzado

-gracias que llegaste Jamie, esta chica loca casi me mata-

-jaja Jack no exageres eres inmortal , por cierto déjenme presentarlos, Jack frost Jimcy , Jimcy, Jack-

-ay, no te creo debo de estar soñando-

**FIN flashback**

Un frio recorrió mis pies, que me obligo a despertar, era Jack sentado en la orilla de la cama, estaba tocando mis tobillos, (que por el mismo encuentro de donde sacamos al doble de Jack , gracias al boogeyman tienen unas cicatrices "adorables".)

-que haces Jack son las 3 y media de la mañana, ¿no te vería hasta como a las 10?-

-lo se, pero tengo cosas que hacer y tal vez no te pueda ver hasta la próxima semana- decía sin mirarme

Cubrí mis tobillos con la sabana, Jack sabia que me molestaba un poco que hiciera eso y no porque viera las cicatrices sino por la cara que ponía, no se que pensaba cuando hacia esa mirada aparte Ya lo habíamos platicado, fue un riesgo que decidí tomar y sabia las consecuencias que podría traer.

-¿como que no me veras una semana?-

- tengo un asunto en el polo-

-¿pitch?-

no, de el no hemos tenido noticias, aunque lo monitoreamos seguido-

-entonces ¿qué es tan importante que me dejas?-

-tiene que ver contigo-

mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al notar mi reacción Jack se acerco y tomando mi mano me dijo

-no mal interpretes las cosas, es para bien, no te abandono es un cambio que necesito hacer, algo que probaré-

-confío en ti , pero no se te ocurra dejarme- me abrasé a su pecho y nos recostamos por un tiempo en silencio

-me gustaría quedarme pero para eso me tengo que ir-

(uuuf que drama) nos despedimos, me prometió que no me abandonaría me besó y salió por la ventana, yo sólo pude ver su silueta desaparecer en la noche.


End file.
